Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{z + 6}{3z + 5} \div \dfrac{1}{8}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{z + 6}{3z + 5} \times \dfrac{8}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(z + 6) \times 8} {(3z + 5) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{8z + 48}{3z + 5}$